dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leekduck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earth (Second Interworlds War) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 22:18, October 18, 2009 I will not be able to go on th irc. My dad saw me write a joke he thought was "mean" and he also pointed out that there are "predators" out there. I don't believe i'm dumb enough to show where I live, but my parents think I am.Green hat 21:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Okay I hadn't noticed that insult before, so your apologie is null. Don't talk to me ever again. Don't reply. If your on the IRC I will leave. I refuse to deal with you.'-- C2' / 22:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I,m dissappointed with you leek, you really pissed people of and it just dissapointed me. I was on the shout box talking about you, they said bad things about you; I didn't believe it. they showed me proof; I'm as pissed as ever. Sorry dude, but after that i'm suprised they didn't ban you till God destroys earth. I'm still a friend. Green hat 22:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Really, guys, honestly?? Wait, you're serious? You're really gonna drag the topic of some people's distaste for Joe over here? In case you haven't noticed, the only connection between Dragonrp and ZP is that some of the Dragon Wikians are also Zeldapedians. There's no reason to start arguing about something that happened on Zeldapedia here at Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. And here, more than most wikis, getting along is important. I mean, look at it, we've got less than ten users, one admin, not to mention the simple nature of the wiki being that you collaborate with other users to create your story. Leekduck, no harassment/personal attacks/swearing at people. CC, same to you, minus the swearing issue. I hope I don't have to remind you that I am an admin and if people excessively argue here, I will act accordingly. So I ask something very simple of you all: can't we please get along? Thank you. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I hope we all get along now. Anyways, I do agree with you on some of the things you said, but lets not bring it here.--'Shade' 19:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You make it hard for me to let it go. But I can forgive. '-- C2' / 20:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Right. Cya.'-- C2' / 20:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sorry and Re:I haz idea Two things: :The first: I'm willing to let the argument go, and I believe CC is too, so we can just forget about this little argument. No harm, no foul. :The second: If everyone got friends from other wikis and/or from real life to come here, that'd be great! I'm going to see if any of my real-life friends are into sci-fi or fantasy, and see if I can get a few to come here. And once I get a few things here organized, I'm gonna apply for a Wikia spotlight. One of the things I wanna get done is a new skin, so if you could comment/make a suggestion on Forum:New skin, that'd be great. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Chris if he wants to come here. Maybe he can play an upcoming character in Fate? But I'll have to ask him. And to you AK: He is NOT a sockpuppet. Geez. I only created the page on ZP for him because I was logged in, and didn't feel like logging out. And he had to leave soon, so we just wanted it done with. Anyways, I'll ask Chris.--'Shade' 19:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes To join, just choose a faction, add your nasme to the list, then make a character page. Re:Invitation Leekduck, I am so sorry! But I'm already a member of three stories (Fate, Trapped on Gliese 581 d, and Larnzak) and I don't think I can juggle three stories and admin responsiblities/site maintainece at the same time. So thank you for the invitation, but I will have to respectfully say no. But if you need any help or advice, feel free to ask! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)